


Transcending the Body with the Eyes

by reminiscence



Category: Baby Steps (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: At some point, his eyes become sharper than his body so he has to train his body to keep up.





	

His eyes can see  
another world, but his body  
is tied to the earth  
and cannot cross.

He'll get there, eventually.  
There's a goal and he can see  
and so he'll make the stairs  
with his sweat, and then climb  
them all the way up  
into that other, higher world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #3 - poem exactly 50 words


End file.
